1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lens changer particularly suitable for use on disposable cameras.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, for taking close up photographs, for example, it is necessary to replace a standard lens by a lens for close up photography or to shift a lens element or elements along the optical axis in case of a camera which uses the lens elements commonly for standard or general photography and macrophotography. In this connection, the taking range of the macrophotography which is provided by the lens shift has limits, and, especially in order to permit the macrophotography, it is necessary to use the so-called macro lens in addition to or in place of a standard lens.
On the other hand, there have been developed and put in use the so-called disposable cameras, which are designed for exposures of only one roll of film. In this connection, for the purpose of broadening the functions of the disposable camera, it is desirable to add the function of macrophotography by the macro lens to the ordinary or standard photography by the standard lens. However, the provision of the macro lens in addition to the standard lens unavoidably leads to an increased number of parts which will invite an increase in cost along with difficulties such as troublesome lens replacements and loss of replacement parts.